RIVAL
RIVAL is a series of Nerf ball blasters that was released in fall of 2015. It is not available in stores in Australia due to toy safety requirements. Details The RIVAL series is designed for Nerfers ages fourteen and up in mind, as it features high-performance, "100 FPS" blasters for "competitive team-based play." Most RIVAL blasters are magazine-fed, however, the Artemis XVII-3000 and the Kronos XVIII-500 use an internal magazine, while the Nemesis MXVII-10K and the Prometheus MXVIII-20K are both fed with a hopper. RIVAL blasters also feature a tactical rail very different from the standard tactical rail. Each blaster features a mechanical safety that must be disengaged before the blaster's acceleration trigger or firing trigger can be pulled. All products released under the series are released under two color schemes: red and blue. History The RIVAL series was first announced at the 2015 Toy Fair. RIVAL products Blasters Accessories Sub-series Camo Series The Camo Series features blasters with a camouflage color scheme, and is similar to the BattleCamo Series of N-Strike Elite. Edge Series Edge Series focuses on accuracy and precision. All blasters exclusive to the sub-series have a sniper-styled feel to them and feature long barrels. All re-released blasters contain some new addition, such as a holster, or the thirty round drum. Phantom Corps Phantom Corps features non-team based re-released, and some exclusive blasters, that all feature a black and white coloring with the Phantom Corps logo. To account for having no specific team color, each Phantom Corps blaster comes packaged with two colored attachable lanyards (referred to as "flags"), one colored red and one colored blue. Flags can be attached to any of the blaster's sling mounts, but some users prefer to wear their team flag on their body so it is more visible to their target. Trivia * Each of the blasters in this series are named after a figure from ancient Greek and Roman mythology. For reasons unknown, this trend was abandoned with late 2019/upcoming 2020 releases such as the Knockout XX-100, Roundhouse XX-1500, and Takedown XX-800, whose names seem to be referencing fighting terms. * The series of letters that follow each blaster name is Roman numerals that translate to what year the blaster was released (e.g. Apollo XV-700. XV is Roman numerals for "15", and the Apollo was released in 2015). However, the letter "M" seems to be an exception, as it designates the "Motorized" feature (instead of "1000", as the letter "M" would represent in Roman numerals). ** The number in each name also holds a meaning. Every "100" in a blaster's name means one round of ammunition in the magazine capacity. For example: the Khaos MXVI-4000 has a capacity of forty rounds. *** Every time the number reaches 1000, it is shortened to a "K", most likely to shorten the name of the blaster. For example: instead of the Nemesis being named "Nemesis MXVII-10000", it is instead named "Nemesis MXVII-10K". * Surprisingly, certain RIVAL blasters, such as the Zeus and the Nemesis, can shoot Mega Darts. However, the Zeus can only work once modified. * Up until 2019, there has been exactly two RIVAL blasters released every year. Gallery Rival logo new.png|The old RIVAL logo. Official videos NERF Rival - 'World Of' Official T.V. Spot References Category:Nerf series